Hunted:Zombie Apocalypse
by Anything170
Summary: The world is full of zombies and two people organized survivors to fight against the undead army, but the question is. Do you have what it takes to survive! Rated M for Language,Blood and Gore. Accepting OCs
1. As time passes they grow stronger

**Me: Greeting people of FanFiction. I'm back with another zombie story, but it's going to be an OC story**

**Don: Are you going to use me or Ike**

**Me: I'm going to use you Don. Ike needs some rest.**

**Don: Alright so does it start right away or not**

**Ike: Hey I'm going to be in this story**

**Me: Why?**

**Ike: I like killing and the zombies are close to living people**

**Me: *sighs* Fine. Here it is… Oh before I forget I recommend 10 OC and the max is 20.**

* * *

**As Time pass they grow stronger**

**2400hrs**

There was a wolf on the roof of a building he had a map and on it were red X's and black shades on it. His fur was blood red and he was wearing a black t-shirt and had military pants and combat boots. He placed the binoculars down and places another X on a street he sighed and lookout into the city. There was smoke in the distance and below were people slowly walking around, then he heard a distant gunshot and they heard it too and began walking toward it. He got up folded the map then placed it in his pocket he then turned around, and walk towards a door. After he reached the bottom floor he grabbed his UMP.45 and Uzi. He put the Uzi on a holster on his right side and loaded his UMP.45 and walked out the door and there was nothing there, he said "It seems they went towards the gunshot"

The blood red wolf walked while putting on a strap on the UMP and placed it on his back, and then he heard two more shots, follow by a blood screeching scream he then sighed, and said "I'm beginning to wonder do we stand a chance against them and why does every time there's a scream they grow in numbers"

He walked down the street there were bodies all over the place, then he turned to the left into another street to see it empty no bodies in sight. He grabbed his UMP.45 with his left hand and slides it over his shoulder and continued down the street, then out of nowhere, a bus with inside it, drove into a streetlight and a horde of pale mobians and humans walked to the bus complete ignoring the wolf then the door on the bus open and a human man with a AA-12 with a drum magazine fired two shots in the horde, but the rounds he unleashed made a loud sound. Slowly more zombies walked towards the bus. The man ran out of ammo so he shut the door and in hope they won't break though, but shortly after he closed the door the zombies swarmed around the bus and began pounding the bus, the wolf grabbed his Uzi from the holster and loaded it, then had it on his right hand and the .45 was in his left hand. The door finally gave in, and the zombies started to enter the bus, but the human with the AA-12 started to swing the shotgun at the zombies more zombies slowly entered the bus and so the people on the bus were soon surrounded by the zombies. The human man swung the shotgun at a zombie, but they grabbed onto him and bit into him, blood spilled onto the floor. Then the wolf jumped on the roof of the bus as they ate the others making more zombies, he pulled out a Russian vodka that had a small towel in it from his backpack he then snapped his finger and a small fire formed on his finger then he said as, he looked at them "I can't believe that all this happened in just a month."

He lilted the towel on fire and dropped the vodka, on impacted the liquid spread out and as soon the flaming towel touch the liquid the zombies covered with the alcohol were quickly set a blaze and the wolf began to shoot both of his guns into the horde killing more zombies. Body parts were on the ground and the dead bodies too were on the ground the blood red wolf reloaded his UMP.45 and Uzi and quickly unleashed the fury into the horde of zombies he quickly reached into his left knee pocket and pulled out a M7 grenade, he quickly pulled the pin and threw it to a wall which made a sound and a group of zombies from the horde walked toward the live grenade and as soon the group was next to the grenade, it exploded killing them, but the grenade sound was so loud it was heard three miles wide out and within three minutes more zombies reached the broken bus where the blood red wolf was on. He reached into his left pocket and pulled out a .45 clip, but he dropped it and it bounced off the roof and into the horde of zombies, he then cursed "Fuck that was my last clip."

He took off the UMP.45 and threw it down and gripped the Uzi with both his hand, but he kneed down and with his right hand he reached into the other pocket and pulled out two clips for the Uzi, he then said "I hope that I don't need to use my power, the bloody flames will attract more of them"

He fired the clip that was in the Uzi alright, and there was another noise and from the east end of the street there was a dirt bike and on the bike was a black wolf with blue stripes on him and he had two scars on his right eye he was wearing a old jacket with spotless spikes on the sides on the jacket was blood also he had torn pants with blood on it and boots. The black wolf had one hand out with a golden blade and the hilt was wrapped in strings of yarn he rode though the zombies while decapitation some zombies, then he jumped out the bike as it skipped crossed the ground hitting more zombies the black wolf landed on the roof of the bus and the blood red wolf said "Great is my luck really that bad you're the last people I really wanted to see Ike" "Shut up Don, but it looks like I'm going to have to save your ass"

Ike swung his sword around and stopped it when the blade was facing down he turned and grinned at Don. Don then said "I know that look from anywhere what are you going to do Ike" "You know that my king focus on my ice power right" "Yeah, why" "I can also put my fire into the king"

Don watched Ike as he jumped into the air with both hands on the king as he fell down right before he hit a zombie he shouted "**DEVIL"S DARK FLAMES**"

The blade pierced a zombie through it's face and on impact on the ground a giant wall of black flames erupted from the ground and it was seen all through the city for survivors and zombies to see. The flames vanished and there was only ashes of the once horde of zombies, Don dropped down from the bus and picked up his UMP.45 and looked at Ike who was panting Don walked away when Ike said "Hey where do you think your going" "To find ammunition for this .45" "Will I'm going with you" Why?" I'm going with you because I want to" Fine" "We should check the Police station for some ammo and weapons."

Don and Ike began to walk down the street while walking Ike froze the king and toss it into the air. In the air it bust into million tiny piece and vanishes before reaching the ground, by then Don and Ike were gone for they had found two motorcycles in a crossway between the street.

* * *

**Me: Hell Yeah I hope this kick ass to a new level**

**Don: I really don't like me working with Ike**

**Ike: Is the little wolf scared of this bad wolf**

**Me: Anyway here is how to sign up your OCs.**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Specie-**

**Powers (If they have some)-  
Weapons (Only two)-**

**Personality-**

**Appearance-**

**Me: If you want to have a way for then to meet PM me how Ike and Don meet them or they meet them.**

**Ike: Later people.**


	2. Zombie Marathon

**Me: Welcome back to the hunting ground people**

**Ike: We got two new OCs joining the carnage**

**Me: You're right about that Ike. People I need OC that don't have weapons like: red chaos emerald, or the anything! Only guns, and/or swords. So I will not accept your OC unless you fix your review**

**Don: Let get started already**

**Me: Fine but remember I'll other OCs in the next chapter**

* * *

**Me-Don and Ike [Wolves]**

**Fire assassin-Tim Hughes [Tiger]**

**Admin twinkle-Edward [Cat] (Anon)**

**Zombie Marathon**

**1330hrs**

After a long ride fighting zombies and each other they finally made it to the Police Station. Ike and Don parked their motorcycles in the front of the station and entered the place to see it empty Don entered the armory while Ike stayed to watch the street in case the zombies show up. In the armory Don was bashing against the door to the guns, he walked back, charged hispower into his fist so he's fist was on fire then he punched the door and it flow to the ground. Don entered the room to see a metal cage with guns and next to it was ammunition for the UMP.45 and MP5 Don shouted "Ike! Get your ass over here" "Shut up Don before we have yourself in the middle of another fucking horde Jackass"

Ike entered the room to see Don packing his backpack with UMP.45 clips and Uzi's. Ike walked to the cage and saw two XM8, one G36C, and an M60. Ike grinned evilly, then he kicked the lock which bust off and Ike opened it and grabbed the M60 and the G36C after he got his weapons (A/N Theses are weapons GUNS) he put the ammo into his abyss jacket's pockets, Don walked out of the room with enough ammo for about four years while Ike had for four years and 6 months. Both of them walked out the station got on their motorcycles and rode off until they came across a group of zombies feasting on a mobian hedgehog Don had a look of disgust while Ike just spat at the ground and raised his right hand. He points it at the zombies and said "Shockwave!"

A bolt of lighting shot out from Ike's palm and killed all the zombies before they reacted. The body parts were everywhere on the ground and there was blood on a glass window of a car. Don and Ike drove away from the scene.

**1425hrs**

Ike and Don were now deep in the city when their bikes ran out of fuel they started to walk but they saw a door busted open to a club and a zombie walked in there. Ike laughed at that and said "Will I never knew zombies dance" "They don't Ike" "Then tell ne why that zombie walked in there" "Now that's easy because there maybe someone in there dumbass" "Then let's save him or she or who ever in there"

**(Listen to "Power" by Kayne West)**

Ike and Don walk to the entrance and they saw a horde of zombies in there and where the D.J. is there was a grey cat (A/N Admin you never said what is fur was so I did it for you) wearing a tuxedo vest that was covered in blood, penny loafer and pants. He had a Spas-12 in his hands and a Stern AUG on his back. Don pulled over his UMP.45 and quickly loaded it while Ike readied the G36C, when Don was ready they started to unleash hell into the horde, then the zombies turned their attention to the two wolves when Ike's G36C needed to be reloaded he put it back and slammed his right hand on the ground and said while his flames formed the devil's trident "I call a upon the Devil's general of the flaming army the king of the dark flames come forward Sir Blade of the Dark Realm"

The flaming trident's flames faded away and were replaced by black flames, then the ground began to shake and the flames spun around forming a body, then it vanished and there was a black wolf wearing pitch black armor and on it were demon skulls. He had a lance and on the blade it was surrounded by black fire and on his left hand he had a red katana on the edge of it blood dripped from fallen demons. Sir Blade turned to Ike and said with a demonic voice (A/N bold is when Blade speak) **"Hello again old friend"** "likewise Blade" "What! How do you two know each other" "I meet blade a long time ago I saved him and which he returned the favor when I meet him again in hell, but in order for me to leave he gave me the dark flames" "Ok, well lets get started" "Alright me and Blade will battle the horde while you save that guy over there"

Ike place his left hand on the ground and parts of ice form a symbol when it was finished the king came out of the ground, then he reloaded his G36C while Blade shot a cross the horde when he was on the other side a line of zombies were on the ground on fire while the other side their heads were gone and blood shot on from their neck and into the air. Don ran then jumped onto a zombie's head and ran a cross their heads Ike swung his sword while saying "_DARK FLAMES_"

Black fire shot out of the king and sliced cross the front of the horde turning some zombies into ashes. Sir Blade pointed his lance at the zombies and said "**DEMON FLAMES**"

The black fire that surround the top went into the lance's tip then a beam of black flames shot through the zombies catching some zombies on fire. Don jumped over the DJ and kicked a zombie that was there, the zombie fell to the ground and Don shot it four times in the chest he then turned to see the horde slowly shrinking saw the cat was panting and reloading his Spas-12. Don ask the cat "Are you alright" "Yes, thanks for the help. The name's Edward" "I'm Don and the two wolves fighting the zombies are Sir Blade of the Dark Realm and Ike"

While they were talking Blade and Ike were surrounded by the remaining zombies of the horde both of them then grinned and both said at the same time "**_DARK DEMON FLAMES_**"

Ike and Sir Blade vanished then there were slashes and jabs when Blade stabs a zombie or two the disintegrated then they appeared Sir Blade then focused his dark power into the lance then stabbed it into the ground which the ground shook and two demon on fire crawled out of the ground holding a long sword which was on fire and they quickly sliced every zombie in its their path. Don and Edward started at Blade's handy work and were shock, but it was mostly Don at the raw power energy pouring out of him and his warriors. After they finished, Sir Blade said to Ike as his warriors retreated back to where they once came "**Remember old friend, you can summon me only but one time per day use me wisely**" "I will Blade"

Sir Blade laughed as his flames and the blood from the zombies covered him when it was over. The fire flowed back to Ike as the blood exploded and spread across the place which stained Ike, Don, and Edward. Ike and Don walked out the club to see the street empty Don turned to Edward and asked him "Do you want to come with us, it will a blast" "Why not" "Fine but I have two rules. First, don't get in my way and two, if you get lost we'll meet at the bus station, got it!" "We got it, Ike can we please go"

All of them began to walk down the street.

**2100hrs (A/N now on any move that they use will be in _Italics_)**

Don, Edward, and Ike were going to find a G.U.N base somewhere in this city they had been walking for hours. Only encounter small groups of zombies that were easily killed, but they were in the city and it was dark, Ike readied his M60 for he knew that the zombies are more active at night they crossed a hospital that was boarded up with wood and there were lights coming from the inside Don suggested to go there, but Ike declined it and walked away, but they were soon encounter by a group of zombies. Ike readied his M60 but Don stopped him and moved him aside the zombies ignored them and walked toward the hospital. After they were far Ike then said "I see no wonder you didn't use your power last night"

Edward looked back at the zombies who were ripping off the wood on the door on the door, but Don said to him "Edward come on we need to find a place to stay at"

Edward turned around while switching his Spas-12 for his AUG. They walked for three non-stop minutes they turned down a street and saw a huge swarm of zombies. Some were in the building to the side. Don slide his UMP.45 and pointed at the huge horde, so did Ike and Edward with their, they heard footsteps behind them Don turned around to see a tiger whose fur was red and had black stripes, he wore a dark blue jacket that had a hoodie attached to it, he also had a black shirt under the jacket and black pants on the side was a holster with a CZ 75b pistol and a black forearm machete, and he had black boots. On his right eye he a scar that ran through his eye and ended on his cheek, he also had a dog tag around his neck. Ike who turned around too growled for he didn't like people who interrupted him before he starts killing. The tiger walked to Don and said "Hello, my name is Tim Hughes" "The names Don. This asshole here is Ike and that over there watching them, is Edward who we meet in a club"

Ike turned around ready his M60 when Tim asked Don "Let me help you guys" "Why not we can use another person" "Hey! Enough talking"  
Ike pulled the trigger and the M60 spat out the rounds hitting and killing multiple zombies Edward followed Ike and fired his AUG into a building with zombies in it. Don pulled out his Uzi loaded it and handed it to Tim and said "Use it with your CZ 75 they'll pack a punch"

Tim nodded and grabbed the Uzi then pulled out his pistol from the holster and followed Don to the two shooting mobians then Don said "Welcome to the carnage Tim"

Ike dropped his M60 and smash his fist into the ground then the ice pounded into the street then Ike clutched his hand like he was holding a sword then the king appeared out of the ice then Ike ran full speed into the horde with his hand out and shouted "_HELL'S FLAMES_"

Black fire shoot out of Ike's hand and set a blazed a wide amount of zombies, then Ike chopped some zombies in half, soon his face, body, and the street were covered with zombie blood. Ike jumped over some zombies and landed on a truck Don and others were slowly mowing the horde in numbers. Ike was almost out of breath, then he reached in his pocket and pulled out a semtex grenade and a M7 grenade. First he pulled the pin off on the M7 and threw it at a zombie's head which knock it down and the grenade exploded, killing the zombies and making a black circle, then he threw the semtex which was making a beeping sound, then it went fast then it exploded Ike then ran across the zombies missing their hands then crossed Don to grabbed his M60, loaded it quickly, but a zombie grabbed Ike, but Tim slashed the zombie's head off and blood was on his machete then Ike pushed him lightly to the side as the headless zombie swung its arms, then he kicked it on the back and the zombie fell to the ground, now dead, then Ike and Tim turned to Don and Edward, who were reloading, Ike said to them "Ready to kill" "Is this a carnage or a marathon"

All of them walked forward but stopped, as they heard "RAAGGHH" "What the hell was that"

In the back of the now small horde, zombies were thrown into the air, as the creature got closer. When it was in the front Ike said "Well Fuck."

* * *

**Me: What is this unknown monster?**

**Ike: Yeah what is it Anything**

**Me: I won't tell you **

**Don: So we have to wait until the new chapter ready**

**Me: On the dot Don I will only OC with guns even for the Call of Duty games but no Thunder gun, Ray gun, Wave gun, Winter howl, ZT-16, and Scavenger. Well later. This was edited by my Editors which I'll not say he's name bye bye **


	3. one Hell of a day

**Me: Hey everyone I'm back and with more OC**

**Ike: Man this is getting interesting **

**Don: Totally and we got seven new OC entering the carnage**

**Me: It was going to be eight, but Midnight you need to changes your OC midnight's weapon. I mean seriously poison tip throwing knives in a zombie outbreak until you change your weapon again you're not going in**

**Ike: Now back to the story**

**Me: Ike, Don [wolves/vampires]**

**Fire assassin: Tim Hughes [Tiger]**

**Admin twinkle: Edward [cat] (Anon)**

** Sunny the hedgehog: Sunny [hedgehog] (Anon)**

**Tail the assassin25: EDEN [robot/hedgehog]**

**Shadow's party girl96: Chelsey Night [hedgehog]**

**Sonicfan0987: Rage [hedgehog/werehog]**

**Drakdemonic: SJ demonic [hedgehog/demon]**

**Calypso the echidna: Calypso [echidna]**

**Isaiah the hedgehog: Isaiah [hedgehog/vampire]**

* * *

**One hell of a day**

**2200hrs**

The group looked at the creature, Ike and Don were ready to fight this monster while Edward and Tim just looked at it. The creature was about eleven feet tall had the body of a gorilla, the tail of a dinosaur, and the head of a wolf. Its eye had the intention to kill everything in its path, but it turned back to the small horde and charged at them at full speed crushing some zombies with its hands. The monster grabbed a zombie and bit half of it off, then another one showed up, but it burst through a building then Don said "What the fuck are those things" "Beats the shit out of me Don"

Ike slowly walked to Edward and Tim who were near a broken down car when Ike made it there, both of the monsters started to charge at Ike, but he jumped to the side in time then they turned their attention to the blood red wolf. Before they charged a white hedgehog with one angel wing and one demon wing showed up by landing on one of the monsters' back and stabbed his two quick swords into the monster's eye , Ike could see that he was wearing blue jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. The now blind monster roared in pain and started to swing crazy, hitting the other one. The monster being hit had a short temper and tackled the blind one as the white hedgehog jumped off and landed near Don while the enraged monster was killing its blind "friend" Don and the white hedgehog ran to the others. When they got Ike asked the hedgehog "Who the hell are you" "my name is S.J demonic" "well nice to meet you and do you have any clue to what those things are"

Don pointed to the monster, which now ripped off the other's head. SJ shook his head then the still enraged monster turned to see the group then roared and charged, but Ike, who had enough of this monster, appeared in its face put his hand between its eyes and froze its head, then Ike punched it and the ice shattered and the monster slid on the street missing the group, Ike walked to them with hate in his eyes, then he said "That thing over there and there are called Nightmares and it was created by G.U.N. Those bastards are creating things now"

After Ike finished, another nightmare crashed on the ground, dead, as a green robot dropped to the ground, as two more dropped from the roof of a building the robot had two swords on its hands. The first nightmare on the left had a bear's body, tiger's head, and a crocodile's tails, the same thing for the other one, the robot hedgehog taunted them by raising its left hand with the sword and folded it into a fist and out twice. The two nightmares were enraged by the taunt and both charge at the robot. The robot charged at the left one, jumped up, and stabbed one of its swords into the nightmare's head and the other in its neck, the nightmare that had the swords in it ran into the other one. The green robot pulled out the sword from the neck and the head then walked away, but the nightmare under the dead one threw the body at the green robot. Ike ran and jumped over the robot, holding his king and shouted "_Dark Flame slash_"

Ike swung his sword down cutting the body in half and he swung the king again, but to the side which cut the nightmare in half and Ike kicked the top part off. Ike walked back to the group and when he got there the green robot was there too, Ike walked to Don and said "Who the hell is that robot" "It's name is EDEN a robot made by Tails which was dropped of here" "Whatever as long as no one fucks with me or my killing." "Ok are we're going to move now?" "Yeah let's get moving"

Ike grabbed his M60 and attached an ACOG scope that he got from his jacket's pocket then they all started to move, Tim gave back Don's Uzi while reloaded his AUG and EDEN and SJ put back their swords back.

**0100hrs**

The group had been walking without encountering zombies or Nightmares while they were walking Don and Ike were arguing. Edward, who knows them the longest got used to it, Tim sighed in annoyance, SJ just stared at them with a face that say 'What's with those guys' and EDEN just kept walking for he turned off his hearing. Finally they stopped when they saw two bodies ran crossed the street. Don said "Hey! Did you see that?" "Yeah, Don we all saw it. Maybe they are survivors"

Ike sniffed the air and looked down and saw a trail of blood then he turned to Don and said "Hey Don look blood, there someone wounded" "Alright! Edward your with us while Tim, SJ, and EDEN you go see if you can find those people" "Ok lets go everyone"

Tim, SJ, and EDEN ran toward were they saw the two people while Ike, Don, and Edward ran into alley following the blood trail.

**With Ike, Don, and Edward 0120hrs (A/N the other group will not be shown that will be a bonus chapter at the end of the story) **

Ike was in the front following the blood until he heard someone crying. Ike stops, but Don bumped into him and they both fell to the ground. Edward stared at them and shook his head. Ike pushed Don off, Ike got up and walked the rest of the way, soon the crying got loud and Ike saw that the blood was getting smaller when they turned the corner they saw two hedgehogs. One was on the ground as blood surrounded him as the other one hugged him while crying. She was a hedgehog with pink fur and had red highlights; her quills go to her mid back. She was wearing jacket and under it was a green tank top, black shorts that were ripped, gloves that were fingerless and red converse. On her forehead were goggle-like sunglass next to her was an RPD with a grip and red dot scope and on her back was a katana. Don walked to her, while Ike loaded his M60 for he knows zombies will be coming, soon Edward did the same. When Don got there, he kneeled down and patted her, she then stopped crying and looked at the blood red wolf with her green eyes, and Don then said "This must have been your father, whatever happened to him. He fought well, but you have to live on and fight well too."

She looked at him and nodded, grabbed her RPD and said "My name is Chelsey Night" "Nice to meet you"

When Don finished Edward fried his AUG at a group of zombies then Ike. Don grabbed his UMP.45 and attached a flamethrower to it. Edward slowly moved back as he reloaded his Stern to keep his distance from the zombies, while Ike shot black fire at them while moving back Don threw a M7 grenade and killed five to seven zombies as the explosion attracted more zombies soon they were running out of room Ike nodded at Don and he lilted his hands on fire so did Ike but with black flames Chelsey then said "Let me help you guys" "Whatever as long as we don't die here"

Chelsey pulled out her katana and with the speed of Sonic slash though the zombies shortly after that Ike charged at the zombies with his king. Both of Chelsey and Ike finished off the zombies, but a Nightmare appeared but it was different. The Nightmare had a decomposing head, three to five bite marks on it foot, open wounds on its body and blood oozed out from it mouth, Ike said "Ah come on you got to be shitting me a 'Zombie Nightmare'! What's next a vampire is going to fall from the sky"** (A/N below here is my writing not my editor's editing)**  
When he finished a black hedgehog landed on the zombie nightmare's back in his hands was Commando with a sword bayonet to it and RPK with a ACOG scope he was spotted wearing a black t-shirt and black pants with black Nikes. He stabbed the giant zombie and fired as well, but the zombie nightmare was still alive and charged at the group when it stopped it swung its arms and hit Don sending him through a house and onto the street. Don got up from the ground as a wave of dark energy flow throughout the city Don grabbed his UMP.45 as the zombie nightmare broke the rest of the house the hedgehog then pulled out a M7 grenade pulled the pin and slammed it into the monster's right eye and jumped off it as the grenade blow up it the head. The hedgehog turned to Don and said "Don it's been so long" "Yeah it have that was cool you did to the zombie Isaiah"

Ike, Edward, Chelsey and the rest group show up. Don looked at the group and saw two new people. Both were hedgehogs, the first one was a girl who was no older than 16 she was a blond hedgehog with bleach blond hair with silver streak which was in a messy bun and her muzzle was dark tan. She wore a off the shoulder green tee with ripped short shorts, cowboy boots and Indian style necklace. The other was a male with a red t-shirt and a black with red dragon zip-up sweat shirt, also he had a black with red flames on his pants and shoes which were blue and red, and on his hands were gloves that had black and red that were on the tips and the wrists.

Ike walked to a streetlight near them and lean against it and EDEN said "These are Rage and Sunny they were the two people who we saw" "Thank for the info EDEN and by the way, what was that dark energy I know that wasn't Ike for it's barely 1:30 am and Ike didn't feel like using Sir Blade"  
Ike walked over to them and grabbed Don by his shirt and away from the group when he said "Come on I heard something close and it still alive plus tell the other will be back soon" "Hey you guys rest in one of those, but make sure it's safe first and we'll be back"

Everyone nodded their heads and walked to a house that wasn't destroyed or burned. Don and Ike walked to the end of the street and down one of the corner there were two dead bodies that had their neck sliced open they then turned there, but they heard a growl and saw five zombies lead by a zombie nightmare. Ike pointed his G36C at the zombie nightmare as Don pointed his .45 at the zombies but a snow white echidna with a sliver dagger with a hilt that was bronze landed on the giant zombie back and stabbed it repeat in the neck. She had snow white hair that ended at her ankles at the end of the hair it was small and wavy on the front there were gold brands on them. She was wearing a white tube top that was ripped on the side, black short shorts and combat boots. Ike and Don made quick work with the zombies Ike snapped one's neck while Don punched two with his flaming fist and they burned the rest and Ike slashed one the Nightmare's legs off and it fell to the ground but still alive. Ike grabbed a pipe from the ground and stabbed it through the zombie's head and pulled the pipe to the side and it's head came off and blood poured into the street Ike threw the head off and Ike was about to licked the blood off when Don grabbed away from him and threw it into the sky and growled at Ike as did Ike at Don, but they stopped when the white echidna said "Hey! Stop fighting and help a girl out"  
Don lifted the girl off the dead zombie and he said "The name's Don while the blood thirst man there is Ike" "Will hello my name is Calypso" "Can will left the details from later we need to get back to the other like yesterday"

Ike finished his wise words and walked back to the street where they in a while go Don and Calypso follow him, but Don said "Don't worry he's always it this when I'm around" "I see and how many other people you have" "Eight but ten if you count me and Ike"

Ike, Don and Calypso made it back to the group who were in a house that was two stories they boarded the windows and made gaps where they could put their guns to shoot at the zombies when they enter Ike sat on the chair near the door and fell asleep Don talked to the other about what happen.

* * *

**Me: Hehe will remember review and post your OC**

**Ike: They better review**

**Don: No one care what you say Ike**

**Ike: Shut up Don**

**Don: Make me Dumbass**

**Me:*Scared* Will bye everyone**


	4. A vampire's rage part 1

**Me: Hey everyone sorry for the wait but now that schools finish I have three months to write **

**Ike: Damn that I long time dude**

**Don: And when did we ever care Ike**

**Ike: Let me think…oh I know since YOUR MOM**

**Me: Ouch that was a major burn**

**Don: *Growling* Take that back**

**Ike: Oops sorry I can't**

**Me:*Shaking* S-save your fight for later and we have three more OC now. P.S my editor is a vacation and will not be editing until I go back to school plus he's a good friend of mine and a shocker his name is Mark.**

** Mark: About the Nightmare's Anything170 will let you the reader make you the creature yourself but he won't use it so take it to you self. Why? He feels that he shouldn't to do that so ok. Here we go **

** Me: Ike, Don [wolves/vampires]**

**Fire assassin: Tim Hughes [Tiger]**

**Admin twinkle: Edward [cat] (Anon)**

** Sunny the hedgehog: Sunny [hedgehog] (Anon)**

**Tail the assassin25: EDEN [robot/hedgehog]**

**Shadow's party girl96: Chelsey Night [hedgehog]**

**Sonicfan0987: Rage [hedgehog/werehog]**

**Drakdemonic: SJ demonic [hedgehog/demon]**

**Calypso the echidna: Calypso [echidna]**

**Isaiah the hedgehog: Isaiah [hedgehog/vampire]**

**LotsOf1magination: Tony [wolf]**

**Than Klesh: Samantha [hedgehog/program]**

**MetalSniperthehedgehog: Jemima [Weasel] **

**A Vampire's Rage Part 1**

* * *

**(A/N There will be a flashback soon) 0600hrs**

Ike and EDEN was on watch the street and area as everyone else was asleep Chelsey was in the bedroom on the second while S.J was on a chair that was against the wall, Sunny and Rage where passed out of the floor, Tim was on a chair with his 75b in his hands, Isaiah was on the floor against the wall with his commando in both his hands, and Edward was on top of table with his Spas-12 on his hand that was swing front and back. Don and Calypso were on the couch Don's head was facing up to the ceiling while Calypso laid her head on Don's shoulder. Don moved his head as a memory that he wish that would disappear forever came to him.** (A/N Flashback** **time!)**

_April 6 1863 0900hrs_

_Don was in a tent with a white wolf who was Don's twin brother Ghost, outside was a older wolf that had dark blue fur and he was Don's Oldest brother Cole. He was pushing some burned wood around in the campfire when the stick was shot Cole flinched and grabbed his musket and shot into the woods, when that happen Don and Ghost wake up grabbed their muskets and sabers exited the tent to see their brother blocking a sword from a Union soldier with his gun Don stabbed the Union with his bayonet musket was more shot were heard so they under attack from all side that when Cole said "Don, Ghost get the fuck out of here" "We aren't leaving without you Cole" "That a direct order from your commanding officer" _

_Cannon shot land a few feet away killing some Union soldier Ghost was the first to go as he ran away with only his saber. Don and Cole shot both their muskets killing two more Union, Cole then shouted "Don get the fuck out of here I couldn't live with myself if you get killed!"_

_Don saw the look on Cole's face and ran at full speed away from the battlefield as he looked to see Cole pulling out his two sabers and fought off the Union and Don disappear in the thickness of the woods to never be seen again._

Don's head shot up and he was breathing fast, as tears rolled down his face he quickly wiped them away and gently laid Calypso head on a pillow and walked to the door when Ike looked at him and said "Where are you going Don" "That's none of your business Ike" "Will it is for if we are to survive I need to know where you're going got that" "If I going for a walk that's all" "Fine and do you got something we can use because I'm tired walking around" "Yeah I do this map a G.U.N soldier gave me when they found me" "Nice those bastrad gave you a map. Don what's with the red X's and black shades" "The X's are streets full of zombies while the shades are blockades" "Hey! How much vodka do you have?" "Five why" "I'm taking one of them" "Fine but those are the one that you use in World War two" "No way from the 1940s" "Yeah hurry up"

Ike grabbed vodka from Don's bag then walked to EDEN and said "EDEN, Don going off for a bit and if you heard shooting that me for I'm going hunting and if any zombies try to get in use lethal force"

Don walked out the door and with his UMP.45 and his back he walked down the street and turned into another street down the way. Ike melted the top of the bottle and froze it and walked up the stairs once on the second floor he pulled out a SR-25 sniper rifle then open a window into the street he took drink for the bottle and then looked though the scope and fired at a zombie that was walking towards a building. The bullet pierced the zombie's head and it fell down to the ground dead.

**With Don** **0610hrs**

Don was about three blocks away from the ground as he began to sing a song **(A/N this is the only time that I will write a song like this. P.S I don't own this song)**

_Such a lonely day, and it's mine_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day, should be banned_

_It's a day that I can't stand_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day, shouldn't exist_

_It's a day that I'll never miss_

_Such a lonely day, and it's mine_

_And if you go, I want to go with you_

_And if you die, I want die with you_

_Take your hand walk away_

Tears rolled down his faces and he continue to walked the street

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_THE MOST LONELIEST DAY OF MY LIFE_

_Such a lonely day, and it's mine_

_It's a day that I'm glad I survived_

After Don finished the song he enters a building that looked like a factory.

**With the group 0612hrs**

Ike fired another shot killed two zombies Ike threw his fist up and shouted "Two birds with one stone fuck yeah"

Zombies were trying to get inside the house but EDEN would stop them by cutting their heads off then a zombie nightmare showed up but that didn't Ike for he finished his bottle of vodka and fired two shot which hit both its eyes Ike then jumped out the window and ran at the giant zombie. He then jumped up and grab the top part of the zombie's mouth and ripped it off then burned it until it was ashes, but the zombies so surrounded Ike but he just grinned, the zombies looked at him with their emotionless eyes that only had a hunger for flesh Ike vanished into thin air and reappear above them and shouted "_DARK FLAME TWISTER"_

The black fire shot out from Ike's hand and slowly form a twister that pulled in the zombies that were vanish into the flaming cone soon there were no more left and Ike walked to the house to see that everyone was a wake. Ike grabbed his M60 from the chair and sat down on it Isaiah walked to Ike and ask "Ike where's Don"

Ike didn't answer him he just got up and walked up stairs. Isaiah growled at him because he though Ike had to do something for the reason why his best friend wasn't here, but EDEN his to them "Don went out of a walk I'm 90% sure that he's alright" "So there's a 10% that he's not or die. Great"

Ike came back down with Don's map he gave him and he said "Alright now you were Don went we have other matter to take care of there's a F.O.B or a forward operation base just a few miles away we can go there and hopeful find something there that's useful."

They all got ready when they heard a crash of thunder Edward then said "Well it looks like it's going to rain" "Yeah we notice that Sherlock"

Ike opens the door and they began to walk towards G.U.N's F.O.B.

**With Don (Again) 0613hrs**

Don exited the factory and began walking back to the house when he saw something ran across a building on the other side he quickly pulled over his UMP.45 and resume walking when a he bumped into a streetlight. He moved to the side and rubbed his head then footsteps then he turned around and saw a light brown weasel he can tell she was a girl for she had long dark brown wavy hair with a Stetson on her head. She was wearing a belt with a Beretta M9 in the holster and a Walther WA2000 on her back, and she also had a bandage across her chest with blood on it as if the wound was made by a bullet. She had freckles on her face, a red nose, and gloves with metal plates and boots. Don walked towards her, but he was stop by a M9 in his face then he heard her said "Stupid zombie"

Don grabbed the gun quickly and pulled it to the side and toss it the ground while saying "What's your problem I'm not a fucking zombie" "That can't be true for I'm the last survivor" "Then, tell me who was making all those gunshots for two straight days"

She just stared at him then sigh in defeat Don walked away pick up the M9 toss it into the air and grabbed it by the end of the barrel and gave it back to her then he said "You should come with me. I was going to a base that G.U.N made to meet the rest of the group" "What there are more" "Yeah ten other"

Soon drops of water fell from the sky and landed on the ground Don then said as he walked in the direction that the group was heading in "We better hurry before the storm gets worst and what's you name" "I'm Jemima and you" "Don we best get moving"

They ran down the street and turned on a corner.

**With the group 0614hrs **

Ike was in front with his M60 in his hands Isaiah, Edward, and Tim were behind him while S.J, EDEN, and Rage were in the back of the group to protect their six's and the rest were in the middle. The rain was pouring down hard it was hard to see through the rain Ike slide his hand against a car when he felt a tap on his shoulder he turn to see certain snow echidna came into his line of sight, Ike growled at her and turned his head, but his action didn't do nothing as he heard her said "Well, sorry I bugged you" "Why, are you even here there are more important thing to do instead of talking to you" "Man why we you so mean" "Well, that's just me for you" "What a guy that enjoys killing zombies"

Ike laugh at what she said respond "Well you don't know the real me and same goes for Don" "What two guys that hate each other to the bone" "Oh, more than that Calypso more than that"

Ike stopped as he heard multiple growls and noises Ike point his gun straight to see a mob of zombies, two zombie Nightmares and three Nightmare clutch onto the building sides staring at the zombies. Ike saw that they we're outnumbered by not out powered Ike ran towards the mob of zombies as the Nightmares jumped out the building he fired his M60 killing some zombies and hit a nightmare in the face sending it flying to a building Ike summon his king and sliced one zombie nightmare's head, but the other nightmare tried to smash Ike but S.J cut the hand that was going to crush him. The nightmare that Ike hit reappeared out of the hole and stared at Ike with flames in its eyes it charge at him at full speed Ike turned to see it but can't dodge it and toss to the side by the monster EDEN was hit by Ike as he fell to the ground. Ike got up and grinned at the monster he placed his right hand on the right and his electricity started move and soon surround the monster Ike then said "_Electric Frenzy!_"

The electricity raised out of the ground and form tentacles which zap and cut everything in its path the monster in the circle was sliced multiple times and only small chuck of it was left but it didn't stop there the electric tentacles grow longer and sliced some zombies and gave a flesh wound to Isaiah and he then shouted at Ike "What the fuck man are you trying to kill" "Maybe? Maybe not, but who cares"

Isaiah growl at him and pull of the sword on his commando and stab a zombie and electricity flow through it body and explode the zombie then he fired his gun killing two zombies and wounding the last nightmare which was fighting the zombie nightmare. The monster was gone when he was shot and grab the zombie monster and threw it and the group but it missed all of them both Calypso and Sunny were working together and killed zombie after zombie. Rage block the electric tentacle with one of his sword slice it and tentacle disappear and Rage cut zombie that was behind him, EDEN charge at a small group of zombies and quickly killed all of them Ike's electric tentacles finally vanish Ike got up and grab the last zombie ripped it's head off and blood dripped from the head and a rivers of blood where everywhere. The rain wash the blood down the storm drains and they all began to walk again to the base, but Ike could here footsteps and so he ready his G36C and he saw two figures walking when they got close Ike saw Don and someone else. Don finally caught up with the group Jemima looked at the group when they all were done Don introduce them to Jemima then they all walked to the base soon lighting was seen a mile away Ike grinned for the nature lighting gave him more power.

**G.U.N's F.O.B 0649hrs**

They finally made it to the base, but there were dead bodies some were pale while some had helmets Don and Ike know they were G.U.N soldier but by the looks of the area they could tell that it was overrun they enter a building to see a someone in there pointing a M1911 at Ike. He was a wolf around eighteen he had brown fur with white highlights for some random reason his tails was up. He wore a dark jacket with a white star be hide it and underneath his jacket a dark blue shirt and wears blue jeans and his hair **(A/N I have never play resident evil)** was like Kevin Ryman and also had a red bandanna on his head. Ike grabbed the M1911 and with the other hand grabbed the wolf by the throat Ike looked at him with his blood red eyes and said "Don't ever point that gun in my face asshole"

Don grabs the M1911 and points it at Ike and said "Ike put him down"

Ike looked at Don then at the wolf. He growls then drops him and said "You're lucky Don save your ass, because if he wasn't here you would be dead and the zombies would feast on your dead body"

Ike walked away from him while Don helped the wolf off the floor. Upon he was up Don said "Sorry about him he can get a little anger when he has a gun in his face. What's you name man" "Tony some people call me Wolf boy" "Well Tony why are you here this is by the looks of it completely dead" "I just got here since yesterday and the radio there is been active all day"

Tony point to a radio next to Isaiah which he raised the volume and they could hear transmissions from G.U.N soldier talking to other Isaiah and the other heard a transmission "_To all units in the area please be advised that a Nuke will be on route in the next twenty-four hour and hopefully stop the failed experiments AKA Nightmare from Project: NOVA from leaving the city_"

Don was shock to hear that a nuke was going to drop here with survivors still in the city Don ran to Ike who was outside the building with a little girl with AK-74u and a kabarr knife and by the looks of it she was flirting with him which he just ignore but can't and getting upset. She was a blue and white stripped hedgehog with a black shirt that says 'Chaos Rules All', black jeans, and white shoes. Don couldn't help but to laugh at Ike who heard him and punch across the face then said "I'll never laugh at me again" "Man Ike what's up with you now" "I'm starving and I can tell that you are too, and if you weren't here two people would be dead from being strike by lightning or burned in a fire if you what I mean"

Don growled at him for he knows what he meant. Ike gave his all too familiar grin to Don and walked at away to the front of the base as Don got up from the ground and looked at the little girl Don then said "Whoever you are never do that to him again. The name's Don" "I'm sorry my name is Samantha" "Well Samantha what is a little girl like you doing with a gun in an abandon base" "Will for starters I'm not a little girl this is just a body I took form. I'm really a A.I" "I thought G.U.N had all of them" "Well not me" "Then you better come with us for they are going to send a nuke to stop the Nightmare" "Yes, I know they were created to stop the zombies here but they we're too powerful and they broke out"

Samantha and Don walked back to the building to see everyone expect for Ike who was not there and S.J, Sunny, EDEN, Rage, and Calypso stoking up ammunition, Samantha went to get some ammo for her AK-47u. Ike was looking at his hands as the rain began to lighten up, but heard a Nightmare's Roar plus some zombie's growls he then placed his left hand on the ground to feel a motion of a about a million zombies and forty zombie nightmares in a fight with fifty Nightmare and by the thuds the Nightmare were now down to ten and are retreating to their location. Ike place his M60 barrel into the air and fired a shot, everyone heard it and ran to Ike once there, they could see him kneeing near two oil barrels and in the distant Don saw five Nightmare being chase by some zombie nightmares and a shit load of zombies they all spread out to be ready for the largest horde they'll ever see. Ike and Don were next to each other while Chelsey, Samantha, Tony, and Edward were behind a Humvee, Calypso took out her .22 sniper rifle while Jemima took her WA2000 out and the rest took out their blades soon the zombies ignore the Nightmares for they were fighting the undead Nightmares and they went straight for the group.

But not only was that's was their biggest battle, but the truth about Ike and Don are about to be spilled.

* * *

**Me: HOLY CRAP this totally crush my longest chapter**

**Ike: Yes, yes we are all ever proud of you Anything170**

**Don: For once Ike smile and lighten up**

**Ike: *Punches Don in the face and smiles* There happy**

**Don: No you freaking jackass**

**Mark: Oh boy do they always act like this**

**Me: Pretty must *Crash and thuds sounds* Oh boy there they go again and how I miss that**

**Mark: Ten bucks Ike wins**

**Me: You're going down Mark. See your guys later *Glass breaks* Now it's gone into the streets **


	5. A vampire's rage part 2

**Me: Welcome back everybody to the magically world of Hunted. Were your OC has to battle a undead army with the help of other people's OC**

**Mark: And some of you people may have not read Anything170 Bio and he has an OC name Mark which is me not the editor**

**Ike:*bandages over his hands and left cheek* I really hate you guys**

**Don:*Bandages over is wrists and arms* Hey just because you lose doesn't mean you have to hate everyone**

**Me: Don's right Ike **

**Ike: Fuck you. We have four more OC bringing the party**

**Me: Your right about that Ike and an epic battle of the ages…I think well let's get started and four spot remain open so hurry if you want your OC in my story**

**Me: Ike, Don [wolves/vampires]**

**Fire assassin: Tim Hughes [Tiger]**

**Admin twinkle: Edward [cat] (Anon)**

** Sunny the hedgehog: Sunny [hedgehog] (Anon)**

**Tail the assassin25: EDEN, [robot/hedgehog] Isaac [Bat/vampire]**

**Shadow's party girl96: Chelsey Night [hedgehog]**

**Sonicfan0987: Rage [hedgehog/werehog]**

**Drakdemonic: SJ demonic [hedgehog/demon]**

**Calypso the echidna: Calypso [echidna]**

**Isaiah the hedgehog: Isaiah [hedgehog/vampire]**

**LotsOf1magination: Tony [wolf]**

**Than Klesh: Samantha [hedgehog/program]**

**MetalSniperthehedgehog: Jemima [Weasel]**

**LeoNexus777: Zack [Hedgehog]**

**Carrie the hedgehog: Krystal, [Hedgehog/Goddess/Demon] Zed [hedgehog/Demon]**

* * *

**A vampire's rage Part 2**

**G.U.N's F.O.B 0659hrs. 23:50:26 until Nuke launch **

The zombies keep coming then Ike's M60 jam while reloading and he cursed "Fuck this shit happening right now and at the worst fucking time"

Ike dropped his M60 and started to use is G36C with a M203 grenade launcher. Don, Samantha, Edward, and Chelsey slowly moved back, for the zombie nightmare just finish off the Nightmares and turned their attention to the group Rage, S.J, and EDEN with their swords cut as many zombies possible with the help from Sunny who froze some zombies. Ike's vision began a blur and a zombie grab him but S.J cut it in half freeing Ike from the zombie's grip, Ike then began to breath heavy as he slowly walked back to the building. Don saw Ike retreating and he ran at him once there Ike was against the wall Don then said "Ike what the matter" "What do you think asshole"

While they were talking the group was forced back to building Tony shot a grenade from his launcher killing a chuck of zombies, but they just kept coming soon they near the building and heard Ike said "Don hit me" "What are you mad" "HIT me you bastard"

Don punch Ike across the face then smoke came from Ike body, Don moved away from Ike when black flames surround him his fangs grew long and his claws turned to ice then two bat wings grew out of Ike's back but the left was made out of lava while the right was surrounded by electricity everyone expect Don and Isaiah were shock at Ike's new appears then he open his eyes two different colors the left eye was ruby red while the right eye was crimson red but you couldn't tell the different for they were the same color red, Ike walked forward passed group as they felt a dark energy coming from Ike. The horde of zombies stopped as Ike walked forward to them Ike summon his king once in his hands the hilt turned to ice while the blade was surround by black flames Ike swung his sword around from hand to hand and stop it when it was on his left hand. Ike charged at the horde, while that happen Don looked at Ike as he was single-handy handle the horde he turned to the group Isaiah walked to Don once he was there Calypso said "So that what Ike meant but not knowing the real him, but he also said that you also are hiding something Don" "Will Ike's right about you not knowing our history, but I'm afraid that you all would be fear of us because we are…"

Before Don said what they heard a roar Don turned around to see Ike on a zombie nightmare riding it like horse then giant zombie ran around crushing zombies under its feet Ike then stab his hand in the zombie's back and pull out its spine the zombie nightmare fell to the ground burring some zombies under the dead zombie Ike then stab his king in the ground and said "_Devil's Dark Wrath_"

The flames formed two blades on the hilt and spin around chopping zombies in half as Ike slammed his left on the ground and electricity moved around forming a symbol then another sword and this one had two blades attach to a hilt the was sideways then the hilt was surround but flames while the blades was surrounded by electricity he then pulled the two blades apart and then the king vanish and so did the flames but half of the horde was gone for the zombies had to cross the fire blades to get to Ike. The group just watch as they looked at Ike, Don look at him and frown for he know what is going to happen after Ike finish horde so he said to Isaiah "Isaiah, Ike is going to try to provoke him to fight him after he finish that horde so I want you to take other to the Humvee there and put the radio in there on the station like the one in the building and leave." "Alright Don I will"

Ike stabbed the last zombie but there were still ten zombie nightmares Ike said "_Dark flame scorcher_"

Ike swung his two swords in a circle as black flames came out from the swords burning everything in its path which the giant zombies were in. As soon as the flames died out Ike turned to Don and walked to him while saying "Well Don now that I'm in my form let's have a nice little brawl like we use to have" "No, I made a promise to never release him again" "Hehe your still the same Don"

Ike swung is reaper around and stab them into the ground as they melt away then he stop in front of the group. Ike smelled the air and stared at S.J then said "I can smell a demon for a mile away and I wonder why a demon is with us right now. Am I right S.J?"

Don look at S.J as Ike pulled out his desert eagles from his pockets and point it at Calypso and Jemima then he said to Don "Either you fight me or these two ladies join to great grandparents"

Don looked at Ike then at the girls and did nothing. Ike then pulled the trigger on the gun at was pointed at Calypso as the bullet exit the barrel it was burned to ashes as Ike saw Don with red fire surrounding him Ike then said "Finally now the real fun begins" "Everyone get out of here Now"

Isaiah ran to the Humvee and started the engine then everyone enter the vehicle as Don's flames turned blue he's tail grow about five inches longer, his claws were covered by fire, his fur turned to red, white, and dark blue, and finally he grow two bat wings that were form out of lava. Ike cracked his knuckles as he prepared himself for the fight with Don once Ike saw that Don looked at him, he charged at him with his fist ready to strike. Don was hit by Ike's punch and crash into a the building destroying it completely Don jumped out of the rubble and smash into the ground, as the two were fighting Isaiah shouted "Everyone got into the Humvee" Tim entered the passenger seat as everyone got in the back Edward open the gunner door and pull his AUG on the edges as they drove a safe distance from the two wolves. Once the group was away from them Don summon his two flame swords and swung at Ike who dodges the blades and roundhouse kick him in the face. Don fell to the ground then flip from the ground and threw a right hook at Ike, but he easily dodge it and punch Don in the gut, Don spat out little bit of blood and got up then Ike said "Come on Don I was hoping for more of a challenge"

Don then heard "Don…Don…DON! I know you need me to fight him just me out" "No I'll never let you out"

Don blocked a punch from Ike and knee him in the face. Ike step back from the hit he got him then charge at Don, Don got ready to hit Ike in the face, but Ike jumped over him then grabs him then spun him around in a circle then releases him into the air. As Don flew into the air Ike jumped into the air then slam his hand onto Don stomach then said "_Dark flame's burst_"

Flames came out of Ike's hand and hit Don which made him flew towards the street. Isaiah had the Humvee on full throttle saw a bright blue light and quickly stomped on the brakes the blue ball of light crashed right in front of the vehicle then a another ball of light appear but black inside it was Ike who grin at them and slowly walked to them, but stop as he heard a laugher in the crater and slowly can out Don, but he had a smile on his face then Ike said "Well, well if it isn't Ash how have you been" "What do you think asleep of about forty years and I have just awake to kick your ass and once this fight is over Don going to force me back into my slumber" "Oh so you're challenging me to a duel" "Yes. Yes I am"

Ike could hear hordes of zombies coming to them and the group won't last long if him and Don keep fight so he slam his hand on the ground and the trident formed once again then Edward shouted "He's summoning Sir Blade" "WHAT?!"

Everyone expect Don and Ike how was whispering looked at Edward in confusing then Edward said to them with detail "A demon general from hell that only Ike can summon"

The ground shook and the trident's flames turned black and slowly keep form a body and a black wolf in pitch black armor with a lance and a katana appear out of the fire then Ike said "Blade some souls that left hell to destroy this planet will show up in about two minutes and I need you to stop them from reaching us" "**I will do my best old friend**"

Will that Blade held his lance and katana ready for action while he waited for them Ash and Ike charged at each other with their fists ready to strike but both their fist clash with each other and but their fires that surround grew high that it was seen throughout the city then Ike kick Ash but he block it and headbutt Ike. Ike step back then saw Ash shot a fireball at him Ike quickly caught it in his hands and threw back to Ash dodge it and ran to Ike. Ike saw Ash running towards him but before he moved out of the way Ash grab his right arm and spun him around after three spins Ash release and Ike crash into a building. As the fight rages on the group saw that Blade was fighting some zombies as some got pass and ran straight for them, EDEN was the first to act as he took his swords from their sheath and sliced through two zombies then S.J jump out of the Humvee and took out his swords and ran into the frenzy with EDEN. Tim got out of the vehicle when a black bat wearing a trench coat under it was a white shirt, he also had black torn jeans and old World War two combat boots as he ran across them in his hands as slice the ground was a broadsword he brought it up into the air and down and as hard as he can chopping a zombie in half. EDEN and S.J continue to cut through ever zombie in their path, but stop when Ike was smash into the ground by Don (Aka now Ash) Ike smash his left hand into Ash's face causing him to step back two step as Ike got up then he cupped his hands near his mouth then he said "_Dark Dragon's Flame_"

Ike breathes out black fire from his mouth Ash tried to hold his ground as the fire continues to rage on.

**Unknown location 0710hrs 23:40:21 until Nuke launch **

Two mobian hedgehogs could see the black fire that Ike was breathing out when one of them said "Look at that do you think its G.U.N burning down the city" "No, the flame is black. That can't be standard flamethrower that G.U.N uses" "Yeah you're right let's go check it out"

**With the Group**

Sunny and Calypso were slicing any zombies near then with Chelsey, Edward, and Tim were shooting at them while Jemima was using her WA2000 to blow off some heads. Ike and Ash were both panting heavily and both decide to end the battle here and now so they charge at each other with their fist ready to strike both their fists pass each other and hit each other face. Both of them stared at each other with hatred in their eyes then Ike simile evilly showing his teeth and two fangs then Ash fell to the ground as the flames died down then Ike's form slowly disappear as he walked to the humvee grab his G36C and M60 then put them into his pockets then walked to Blade who stab his lance into a zombies mouth. Ike quickly summons his King and went straight into the battle while S.J drags Don into the humvee. Ike entered the frenzy saw the bat fight the zombies with the broadsword as he slice zombie after zombie then Ike heard a bullet being shot and he quickly slash his sword around and slice the bullet in half then he said "Jemima shot the zombies not me" "I am…bastard"

Jemima muttered the last part but Ike still heard her, but before he respond a katana appear out of nowhere and clash against Ike's king and saw a hedgehog that had red fur, with his quills in an upward position like Shadow's. He wears a black T-shirt with a maroon jacket over top and black jeans with combat boots. He had a Desert eagle in a holster which to the side and a sheath is strapped to his back. Ike pulled the red hedgehog back and chops a zombie in half behind him struck back at the hedgehog then he said "Who are you" "Funny I should be the one asking you that"

The hedgehog jumped back then said "The names Zack" "Ike" "Well Ike what are you doing here with these people" "Well for a starter me and that red wolf found these people and why we're here is to get the fuck out of this bloody city before those bastards blow this place to sky high" "Who are the bastards" "What do you think Einstein G.U.N"

Don shot at a zombie behind Zack then roundhouse kick another zombie in its head which with the strength flow off the zombie's body and Don then return to shooting zombies. Soon their guns attracted more and more zombies and zombie nightmare along with regular nightmare for a good touch soon that all were running low on ammo Ike jumped into the humvee and pulled out a WWII 30 cal. Machine gun placed it were the chain gun goes then jumped out as two hedgehogs showed up on was a brown hedgehog spotted wearing a green top **(A/N remember I'm a dude)** shorts and had a dragger. She was next to a grey hedgehog that had grey shirt, grey jeans, and shoes he also had a jacket that was also grey. He had two old Syrian sabers in its sheath. Ike and blade with the only one that weren't on the humvee now Blade finishes a zombie then Ike said "Blade end this!" "**Alright old friend**"

Blade stabs his katana into the ground and it melted into ground so now he only had his lance. The black fire that surround the point slowly crawl its way down soon it completely surround him and on his head was a black crown with scorching red gems implanted in the crown he stopped in front of the crowd of zombies then said "**In the name of Satan I have his royal permission to send all of you back to hell itself"**

Blade then swung his lance around him. The tip cut into the ground with ever pass then he said "**_Devil's Eye_**"

The marks on the street lit up with black fire then form a giant ball of flames as it finished Blade threw his lance through the sphere and decapitated a single line of zombies then blade point his finger at them and flick the sphere and it flow straight for them but it flatten and cut all of the zombies in half when in five seconds, Blade walked to his lance pick it up and walked to Ike who grabbed a zombie's arm and open his mouth letting the blood drip into his mouth then he dropped it and said "Ah, Thank Satan himself for that wonderful meal" "**Will Ike I must return to hell**" "Well I'll see you the next day Blade"

Blade smiled and saw the two hedgehogs looking at him then back at Ike then again he said "**Ike I know those to people over there**"

Ike looks over him and saw them running towards them Ike said still looking at them "So what do you need me to do" "**The brown hedgehog is the daughter of a good friend of mine and she's a half demon and god**" "Whoa did you say half demon and GOD" "**Yes her father was the demon while her mother was a goddess, so he wanted her to learn my skills, but I can't seen I'm no longer allowed in this realm I want you to teach her**" "Fine but what about her little friend" "**He is a demon**" "Well I betted you a farewell until next time" "**Yes you will**"

Blade vanish as soon they arrived then Ike said "Let's go you two. My name's Ike what are us blood banks" "My name is Krystal and this is Zed" "Well you two hop in the jeep we're leaving"

Ike jumping the driver seat while other two enter the back Don looked at them then at Ike and said "Ike this guy here with heavy broadsword is Isaac" "Whatever those two unfamiliar faces are Krystal and Zed"

Ike punches the pedal and they drove off. Calypso wanted to ask some question about Ike and Don, but she know Ike won't answer her so she asked Don "Where did you guys come from"

Don looked at her with his eye widen he just looked at her for a good five seconds then Ike respond before him "We are vampire yes, but we are from a planet called Earth what G.U.N didn't share with you people is that they had a teleport at their base so we just, so happen to find that machine while we were fighting and that's who we ended up here" "Ok, so then how old are you two"

Don looked at Ike who growled and said nothing so he said "I was born in the year 1601 so I think that I'm four hundred and seventy one"

Everyone looked at him and to Ike who sigh and said "I was born way before Don I was born in 246 B.C"

Don looked at Ike shock before he said something the radio got a transmission that said "_Come in Unit 323 come in_" "_This Unit 323 over_" "_Where is your position_" "_We are three click from exiting the city, but one click back we saw two flames one was blue while the other was black_" "_Wait did you say black corporal_" "_Yes, Sir why?" _

Then the radio wanted silence for two second then they heard "_To all units still in the city the Nuke will be launch right now you all have ten minutes to leave at once_"

Everyone looked shock expects Ike then the man that they heard said "_Sir why are ditching the countdown Sir_" "_There is something more dangerous than those Nightmare_" "_And what is that_" "_Sorry corporal that is classified information just get you men at of that city_"

Everyone hope that they can get out of there in time

**Edge of the city 0708 hrs Nuke hits in 0:00:57 hours **

Their humvee drove across a checkpoint that at the edge of the city and drove as far away from the city to safety.

* * *

**Me: I did it. It finally finish I'm so proud of himself**

**Ike: Yeah, Yeah just move it along Anything**

**Me: Fine, but where's Don**

**Ike: Beat the lively shit out of me**

**Me: Ok so just to end this Sorry for the massive wait but I'll continue my work of the story.**

**Ike: Later Blood banks **


End file.
